Orders
by Xelab
Summary: BtVSHellsing. Seras Victoria of Hellsing is sent to Sunnydale on a mission. Chaos ensues. (This is my first story so please R&R)


****

****

**Disclaimer**: I dont own either Hellsing or Buffy and everything is the property of it's respective owners.

**Spoilers: **

BtVS - Set at the beginning of season 5. Will probably be AU from there.

Hellsing - I am basing this mostly on the Anime and it is set after the end of it. Seras's changes will be explained in future chapters.

**Summary: **Seras Victoria is sent to Sunnydale by Hellsing to complete a mission.

I have not quite decided where to take the story from here, I have several ideas and would welcome any suggestions as well. The Scooby gang or some of it anyway will make an appearance in the next chapter if I continue this. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Any and all criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - ****Arrival**

* * *

Seras Victoria slowly opened her blood red eyes as she sensed a subtle shift in her surroundings. A few minutes passed in silence while she looked around in confusion, trying to remember where she was and why it was so damn cold. Glancing around, her eyes effortlessly pierced the darkness around to take in the walls of a refrigerated cargo container. The walls were coated with frost and she could clearly hear the hum of the refrigeration unit off in one corner. Looking down at her hands she could see color slowly returning to her currently bluish extremities. She spared a moment to ponder what made her blood flow without a beating heart. Glancing at her wrist she rubbed the frost from her wristwatch dial to look at the date. 

"Three weeks in hibernation..." she muttered to herself, or rather tried. It came out more like a croak and she had to work her tongue over the inside of her mouth and lips several times before she felt she could properly speak again. Her tongue caught the razor sharp point of one of her fangs on the last pass and her mouth was instantly awash in the familiar flavor of her blood.

Seras was instantly aware that she had gone without feeding for the duration of the journey as a pounding and overwhelming sensation of hunger rose up from her stomach and seemed to permeate every fiber of her body. Her vision hazed and it felt like an _Alien _was trying burst from her chest and devour something, anything. Scrambling off the cot she lunged to one of the corners where her few belongings were stowed. Throwing aside the large black backpack containing most of her possessions she salivated at the sight of the unremarkable metal box she was after. The scream of tearing metal echoed loudly throughout the container and Seras paused for a beat as she contemplated the stainless steel lid, which she had ripped clean off the box in her haste. With a shrug she tossed it behind her and turned her hungry gaze to the packs of AB medical blood that filled the box. Five minutes later the box was empty and Seras gave small sigh of contentment and let the last empty piece of drained plastic flutter to the floor.

After working out the kinks from her muscles Seras took stock of the situation. Judging by the perfect stillness of her surroundings the cargo ship had finally made port in Sunnydale. _The founders were obviously sodding drunk when they named this town_ she thought to herself while buckling on the oversized backpack, which looked ridiculously large on her 5'1" frame.

After putting on a midnight blue duster, a red leather cap, and a pair of wrap-around mirrored shades she made her way to the doors of the container. It took a few tries but the frozen locking mechanism finally gave with a groan and Seras stepped out into the twilight. Towering all around she could see a veritable maze of cargo containers.

Ten minutes later Seras was growling with frustration as she found herself in yet another dead end. _Bloody hell... if Alucard was here he'd be laughing his ass off_ she thought _some No Life King I am turning out to be._

"To hell with this"

Turning in the direction she hoped the dock was, Seras slowly walked toward the nearest container wall. Furrowing her brow in concentration she focused deep within herself and called upon her vampiric powers.

Phasing through objects still gave her the willies. It felt like something was sliding between the atoms of her body as she stepped through each container in her way.

_Fish..._

_Rice..._

_Furniture..._

_Sex toys..._

_Pokeman toys... :shudder: _

With one last step Seras found herself on the edge of the ship looking out on the Sunnydale docks. She could make out the lights of the city itself a couple miles away.

"So...this where the "Blood of the Key" is supposedly located according to Hellsing intelligence" she mused as she scanned an official looking piece of paper she had withdrawn from inside one of her pockets. "Great...they have no idea what it actually is other then being an object of great power"

With a sigh, Seras vaulted over the railing and soundlessly landed on the dock. Turning toward the distant lights she made her way towards Sunnydale.


End file.
